いーあるふぁんくらぶ (Ii Aru Fanclub)
and |singers = GUMI and Kagamine Rin |producers = Mikito-P (music, lyrics) * Yori (illustration) * Ryusee (video) * Tomodachi Boshuu-P (engineering) * aka (voice) |links = }} Background "12funclub" is an original song by Mikito-P and is one of his most notable songs. It was uploaded to YouTube on February 5, 2015. The song references many Mandarin words as the plot of the song is about "learning" Chinese. GUMI and Rin wish to learn Chinese so they could say "wǒ ài nǐ" (I love you) to the person they admire, who is presumably a Chinese celebrity, and to be able to speak the same language as them. Thus, the duo form a fanclub dedicated to China as their obsession with the country gradually increases. Rin seems to play the role of the student whereas Gumi is Rin's "teacher" due to her being knowledgeable of the language. This song has entered the Hall of Legend. It is featured on the albums Vocalo Danshi Vocalo Joshi, Vocalosensation, Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita, and VOCALOID 超BEST -memories-. A cover of the song by is featured in the rhythm game as a purchasable song. Lyrics Derivatives |producers = Production Onyang (cover) |categories = VOCALOID Cover; Fanloid Cover; Alternative language |links = yt trtooyAs_gA }} |utau = , |producers = Tanjiro Taidana (UST, mixing, arrangement, tuning, video) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm35290490;yt XpM9NSQv3NM;sc tanjirotaidana/teiteto1-2-fanclubutaupv }} |human = , |producers = Soraru (mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm18813526;yt nPVWBzDuE8U }} |producers = kradness (mixing) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm18666119; yt MkYMDUJfDeI }} |producers = Konata-P (mixing), Kenken (encode), Wotamin (Mika-chan) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm18679226 }} , , , |producers = Amatsuki (encode), Mafumafu (mixing, mastering) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm18682960 }} |producers = mallory (encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm20216987 }} , |producers = Mes (lyrics), Tom (mixing), Omu (illust, encode) |categories = Human Cover; Alternative language |links = nn sm19204787;yt 9pmsFu9tcQk }} , kradness, Ikkimon, Kony, Yuuto, Amatsuki, Mafumafu, , OLD, Yasao, , Soraru, Vivienne, , , , Moko, , 31, , Keropi, , |producers = Hichima (audio), Jiru (video) |categories = Human Cover; Chorus |links = nn sm19057739 }} (illust), Taiyakiya (director, edit, casting, avatar work), kenken (filming, avatar work, encode), taku (avatar work), Mitei (concept, avatar work) |categories = Human Cover; Nico Nico Chorus |links = nn sm19256022 }} |arrangement = An aggressive drumstep remix. There is a small change to the lyrics that might be a explicit for younger audiences, or people that get offended easily or a faint heart. |links = sc cametek/p-s-1-2-drumstep-remix }} |fanmadepv = |spinoff = }} Other media appearances Concerts A version of this song featuring Kagamine Len's vocals in place of GUMI's was featured in the following concerts: *Hatsune Miku × Kodo Taiko Special Live 2018 Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku Project mirai 2 *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X (In the 'Chaos Medley: Giga Remix' medley) * (covered by the band Hello, Happy World!) Gallery Mirai 2 costume - iaru.jpg|Rin and GUMI's costume for the song, designed by Yori, featured in Project mirai 2. 113915.jpg|GUMI 12funclub papercraft 113920.jpg|Kagamine Rin 12funclub papercraft External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese duet songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Concert songs Category:Video game songs